Forget Me Not
by AlistairsPocketwatch
Summary: What if Kaiba hadn't gone to find the Pharaoh after DSOD? What if he had a bond with the Palace Dancer that transcended time? And why can't he get Yugi's eyes out of his head? This is Rivalshipping, with occasional Egyptian flashbacks so Priest Seto/Heba. M rated chapters later on if requested.
1. Chapter 1

-EGYPT- 

The room erupted in a chorus of applause. It always did when he performed and Seto couldn't help but add to it. The little palace dancer was incredible. When he danced, the whole room went silent. He told stories with the way he moved, and everyone wanted to see the end.  
The rest of the room filtered out, and Seto was one of the last to leave. As he did, he felt a tug at his wrist. Big, violet eyes stared up at him.  
"Heba." Seto sighed. "Don't you have someone else to be pestering?"  
Heba shook his head and smiled.  
"I was thinking that maybe we could spend some time together? Like we did the other day?"  
They had sat on the balcony a few days before, talking till sun down. They didn't claim to understand each other's lives, but it was comforting just to have someone listen.  
Seto leant against the balcony pillars whilst Heba straddled them; his legs slid in-between pillars dangling from above. It was a good thing he wore his sandals so tight.  
"How were the Priestly duties today?" Heba asked, genuinely interested. Seto shrugged.  
"Same as usual. Pharaoh isn't a bad person, but he works us hard."  
"I'll say." Heba smiled, eyes lit up by the sunset, tanned skin set ablaze by the dim light. Seto looked at his own hands. Did he shine like that? No, the boy had an aura to him; an innocence and naivety that made him stand out.  
"What was the story of the dance today? I sensed a change in character." Seto asked. Heba was an amazing storyteller, so getting him to explain his stories was fascinating.  
"A lonely man, powered only by greed is on the edge of despair, only to be saved by a childlike spirit. He learns what it is to care for someone else, but more importantly, to be cared for, and realizes that material wealth means nothing if you do not carry happiness with you."  
It made sense when he said it. Seto could remember each section of the dance, and match the narrative. Heba was very good at what he did.  
"What inspired this one?"  
"I feel like it is something I will see with my own eyes, but I do not know when." Heba sighed. He often had insight to the future, although they couldn't call them visions. His insight was too blurred. There was no detail to them other than stories.  
"I can relate to the man." Seto nodded. "I think I'm finally learning what friendship is." He looked over the sands to the sun. He honestly meant it; Heba listened when no one else did. Heba grabbed his hands, and Seto stared into deep purple eyes. He knew Heba was having another insight, but was terrified at the words that followed.  
"You're going to forget everything. Everything but my eyes."  
That was the most direct Heba had ever been, and despair befell the Priest. He did not want to suffer this loss.  
He never wanted to be alone again.

…

JAPAN

Seto woke with a start. He shook his head and sat up, brushing a hand through his hair. Why was he seeing Yugi's eyes in his dreams? That brat had been nothing but trouble, showing up with the ghost of the Pharaoh to show him up time and time again. He couldn't stand having to share a class with him, all of his friends were losers, and even his little brother wouldn't shut up about friendship.  
Why then, did he feel so lonely after those dreams?  
Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, was a man who worked alone. The amount of staff and fans he had was immense, but other than trusting Mokuba with the occasional task, he worked alone. He was used to it, and that was how he liked it.  
He did not, however, like being lonely.  
Mokuba helped. Having a loyal little brother who liked you even when you were being a jerk was definitely something to value, but the whole 'no friends' thing had been getting him down as of late. He looked at his shelf and the blue eyes plushy on it.  
"We don't need friends." He sighed. "We do things alone."  
He decided to get up and get some work done. A few more tweaks and his duel disk would be ready with his Duel with the Virtual Pharaoh. At least he wasn't slaving over strands of hair again. It had taken a lot of research, most staring at Yugi's hair in the odd class he actually attended. He hadn't realized how soft it actually looked until he studied it in detail.  
Yugi was actually kind of fascinating to watch. The two were nothing alike, and seeing Yugi's never ending optimism and reliance on the people around him almost confused Kaiba. He knew Yugi was strong, even stronger now he had surpassed the Pharaoh, but didn't understand how that was possible when he was dependent on others. Surely, always having to ask for help would get you nowhere?

Kaiba threw on his coat. He had to get to the lab and defeat the Pharaoh. He would. He had programmed the AI himself, he knew all its tricks and strategies. The limo drove past Domino City High School, and Kaiba couldn't help but look for the small boy.  
He couldn't help wonder how his day was going.

…

Hi! So, first fic I've written in ten months. I watched DSOD for the second time today, and I was wondering what would happen if Kaiba had stayed rather than pursuing the Pharaoh. The next chapter will take place after DSOD. This is but an epilogue.  
For those of you who don't know, my whole gig is taking a point in canon and making it change direction. Any requests for other fandoms, let me know and I'll have a think.  
I hope you enjoy where this will go!  
-Alistair


	2. Chapter 2

-EGYPT- 

"I don't want to forget. I won't." Seto murmured, leaning against a wall. Heba was stood about five foot in front of him, trying to focus on whatever the Pharaoh was talking about.  
"I wish I could believe you. I have a strange feeling I won't remember you either." Heba sighed, before turning his head. A flash of violet.  
"But there's no way we won't find each other again."

…

-JAPAN-

His phone rang for the fifth time that day. He knew he shouldn't be ignoring it, but Seto's mind was racing. Begrudgingly, he picked up the phone.  
"Yugi?"  
"Hi, Kaiba! I just wanted to, err, check! To see if you're okay after what happened last week. You are, right?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

To be fair, the Duel with the Spirit of the Millennium Ring had cut deep. Kaiba had died, for crying out loud, but the Pharaoh had thankfully delivered, as Kaiba had predicted.  
"Are you sure? Can I come see you?"  
"Why do you need to?"  
"Because you're probably lying to me and I want proof."  
Damn, Kaiba was becoming too easy to read. He looked at his bruised arms and cut face in the mirror.  
"I don't think you should."  
"You're still hurt? I'll be right over."  
"Yugi, wai-and he's gone. He's gone." Kaiba sighed. Yugi was relentless, and now he saw Kaiba as a friend, Kaiba was going to have to suffer the 'care' side. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was a bad thing, Kaiba couldn't help but feel a buzz at seeing Yugi again. Even if that duel had killed him, it made him feel the most alive he had been in months. If he couldn't have the Pharaoh to duel, he guessed Yugi was a close second.  
"Who was that on the phone, Bro?" Mokuba called from the other side of the door.  
"Come in. It was just Yugi. He's coming round today." Kaiba nodded, before throwing on his clothes.  
"I should only be a couple of hours. Don't sink the company whilst I'm gone."  
"No problem, big Bro!" Mokuba grinned, as his brother left the room. Mokuba's eyes grazed over the large blue room. It was tidy, neat, and nothing was out of place…  
Mokuba looked up at a shelf. He could have sworn there was only a Blue Eyes plush on there a week ago. Where had the Dark Magician one come from?  
Mokuba stared at where his brother had been and smiled.  
Maybe the Blue Eyes had finally made a friend. 

…

Kaiba answered the door. A pair of violet eyes stared up at him.  
 _Why did he suddenly feel so weak?  
_ "Are…are you okay?" Yugi asked. Kaiba gestured for him to come in, and they went on a walk of the halls.  
"I'm fine."

"Now I want the un-automated response." Yugi laughed. Kaiba swallowed hard. His happiness was contagious, and Kaiba was finding it harder to breathe.  
"Physically, a bit scratched up."  
"Mentally. And don't say-"  
"Fine." Kaiba coughed.  
Yugi suddenly moved in front of him, stopping the walk.  
"I'm not going to shout at you. I'm not going to laugh at you, or hit you…"  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Why are you so afraid to talk to me?" Yugi asked. Kaiba caught the pang in his voice, the one that he recognized as rejection. For some reason, that felt like a stab. Yugi wasn't like the others. He was worthy.  
"I don't really do…feelings." He sighed. "I'm not like you. I talk facts."  
"Fine." Yugi smiled. "You feel scared. Fact?"

"I…It's faded over the past week." They walked past a balcony and Kaiba walked out, staring over his pet project, Domino City. Yugi stood next to him.  
"Same. I was having nightmares at first. How dumb is that?" He snickered at his own expense, expecting Kaiba to tease him.  
"It's the eyes. They stick with you." Kaiba mumbled. Yugi was shocked. That was the closest he was going to get to admitting he was having nightmares too.  
"True. Also, seeing a friend die is a bit traumatic." Yugi continued. Kaiba nodded.  
"Dying is also pretty traumatic." He muttered, before smirking at Yugi. Yugi smiled at him. That was a joke. Kaiba was joking with him. Progress.  
"What was it actually like?" Yugi asked. Kaiba stood up straight and suddenly became very solemn.  
"I was scared, Yugi. I had lived this grand life to the full, but as you're dying, you realize what you missed out on." He stared out into the city. Yugi was almost afraid to delve deeper.  
"You? Go without? Impossible!" Yugi laughed. Kaiba shook his head.  
"You have something I don't. You…I should have spoken to you in school. In the morning, with your group. Joined in. But don't tell Wheeler I said that." He sighed.  
Yugi finally understood. Kaiba had realized that he didn't have friends. Maybe that's why he was being so open today?  
Yugi looked out on Domino City. All those people, and Kaiba didn't feel close to a single one.  
"It feels like we've done this before." Kaiba noted. Yugi thought that the statement seemed random, but the more he dwelled on it, the more he noticed that staring out across the City felt all too familiar.  
…

"If you need me at all, call me, okay? There's no shame in it." Yugi smiled. Kaiba nodded.  
"I'll take that into consideration."  
Yugi started to leave, when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He spun to face Kaiba again, who seemed to be concerned.  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked. Yugi was physically taken back. Kaiba really did care about his wellbeing.  
"I am now." He smiled. "It's good to know I have friends to talk to about things."  
"It's going to be nice having a friend on the end of the phone. Bye, Yugi." Kaiba smiled slightly, before closing the door.  
Yugi started walking back to the street, when he stopped.  
Kaiba had just called him a friend.

…

Both my boys went through so much character development in DSOD, that I'm going to continue it here. Yugi will have his moment.  
I love this. I just want to protect Kaiba.  
-Alistair


	3. Chapter 3

-EGYPT-

"I don't want to lose you. I'll find a way to remember." Priest Seto sighed, head in his hands. Heba and he had become closer, even closer since the insight, something he had desperately been trying to avoid. However, Heba obviously had different plans, and Seto found himself unable to sleep, haunted by the idea of losing his best friend.

"You should know better than anyone that death isn't something to be afraid of. You mourn only what you lose, and you won't lose me." Heba smiled. "I already told you that you'd find me."  
"But I won't remember, so it doesn't matter." Seto growled, a hand suddenly shooting out and punching one of the balcony pillars.  
"I can't be alone again! I won't be!"  
"I know." Heba grabbed his hand and stroked the reddened area.  
"Because I'll be there to make sure you're not."  
…

-JAPAN-

It was quiet when he entered the Classroom. It always was. He wasn't sure whether it was in awe of him or the fact he'd actually bothered to turn up to school. The only noise came from Yugi's group, who were dueling in the corner. He wasted no time in walking up to them. He didn't want his mind to have the time to think to deeply into it and turn around. He planted himself down next to Yugi, sitting awkwardly.  
"Wheeler, if you don't shut your mouth I'll shut it for you. Something might fly in."

Yugi finally looked up from intense concentration and smiled.  
"Any better last night?"  
"Much better." Kaiba nodded. "Thanks." He added, about five seconds later. He didn't want to appear rude. He was trying to make an effort with the lot of them. Yugi studied his face more in depth and frowned. No, Yugi wasn't supposed to frown at him. That was the opposite of what he was after.  
"Your cuts and bruises still need to heal." A small, warm hand suddenly caressed Kaiba's face, thumb tracing each new flaw. Yugi himself still had plasters all over his fingers and a bruised cheek. Kaiba hissed as he touched a particular bruise by his eye.

"Sorry!"  
"No, it's okay. Do you have any tips for making it go down quicker?" Kaiba asked. "Ice packs are good." Ryou suddenly butted in, smiling. Yugi nodded in agreement.  
"Ryou's good when it comes to patching up injuries. You know, Ring Adventures. Do you still carry that Medical Kit?" Yugi asked. Ryou moved to kneel next to Kaiba, getting out a small box containing plasters and ointments.  
"I…I'm fine, Bakura, honestly…" Kaiba tried, but Yugi wasn't having it.  
"Trust him. He knows what he's doing. He did my hands, see?" Yugi wiggled his fingers on the table. Kaiba sighed and allowed himself to be poked and prodded by Bakura for a while.

To be fair, Bakura worked miracles. They had moved across the class as to not be distracted. Not only did he treat all cuts and stop the majority of the pain, but also carried foundations to cover the bruises. Kaiba knew that the Spirit of the Millenium Ring was anasty piece of work from experience; he couldn't imagine what it must have been like to share a body with it for so many years, and still be able to be a good person by the end of it.  
His respect rose within their silence.  
"There." Ryou smiled. "All patched up. If there's any more problems, let Yugi know."  
Kaiba studied his patched up face and nodded.

"Why is he so…you know?"  
"I know exactly what you mean." Ryou chuckled. "He's not just nice, he's special, isn't he?"  
Kaiba stared at Ryou wide eyed. He got it too? Well, he would have, with his past.  
"Yugi cures loneliness." Ryou muttered. "It's like he saps it out of you and makes you whole. Kind of addictive, isn't it?"  
"The idea of the friendship thing is definitely more appealing." Kaiba admitted quietly. Ryou sighed deeply.  
"You don't half sound like the Spirit sometimes, and I don't mean it as a bad thing. He was human once. He had his moments. When he met Marik, he said the same thing. Only I know, deep down somewhere, you can be saved. He was too far gone." Bakura stared at the floor. Kaiba took it as a compliment. Being human.

"Bakura, I've been having weird dreams recently." Kaiba suddenly blurted. He didn't know why he was trusting Bakura with this information, but he sure as hell couldn't tell Yugi.  
"What about?"  
"His…his eyes. I feel like I've seen them before, before I met Yugi, but I couldn't have."  
Bakura smirked knowingly. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him. If he had information, Kaiba wanted it.  
"Well, you had an Ancient Egyptian counterpart. What if he did too?"

Kaiba dwelled on that during classes. Was that possible? To retain memories? Did Yugi know? Had the Pharaoh known? Probably. Kaiba didn't put it past him to smugly hide things.  
"Are you okay?" A small voice suddenly piped up. Kaiba looked up and nodded.  
"Yes. Just a lot on my mind right now."  
"I wanted to say, when you sat with us, and when you trusted Bakura…I hate to sound condescending, but I'm proud. Of you." 

Kaiba stared up at Yugi in disbelief. He had never had those words directed at him. Gozaburo had never said it, and he had said it to Mokuba, but he had never received those words.  
"I…thank you."  
"Seto, look at me."  
Kaiba suddenly realized what was happening.  
"I'm fine, I just…" He tried resisting, but Yugi had already seen. He heard the plop of water on wood, and kicked himself for it.  
"Thank you."  
Yugi suddenly ran behind him and hugged him around the neck.  
"The whole world is proud of you."  
"Proud of my achievements. Not me." Kaiba gulped.  
"Well, I am."

…

"Mokuba, are you there?" Kaiba knocked gently on the boy's door. His little brother threw it open and hugged him.  
"Oh wow. Your face looks better. Let me guess, Bakura?" Mokuba grinned. How did Mokuba know Yugi's friends abilities better than he did? Oh right, Mokuba actually talked to them.  
"Yeah. Can I talk to you about something?" Seto asked. Mokuba grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room. Both of them sat on the bed.  
"Shoot."

"Would you say you were proud of me? Not my achievements, but me?" Kaiba hated how vulnerable he felt, especially asking for acceptance from a child, but he knew Mokuba would understand.  
"Well, duh! Especially now!" Mokuba exclaimed. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
"You're spending time with Yugi! You're making friends! I was proud of you anyway, because you're a genius and you never stop trying to give us both the best and you're super cool, but you're finally looking after yourself. I'm proud, Big Brother."  
…

"Hey, Yug?" Joey nudged Yugi. He turned and smiled.  
"What's up, Joey?"  
"What was that about this morning?" Joey asked.  
Yugi kept cleaning the shop as he answered. He had expected Joey to freak out; he and Kaiba had never particularly gotten on.  
"He's trying, Joey. For the first time ever, he's honestly trying."  
"I'd say it's a bit late for that."  
"It's never too late." Yugi argued. "He's a good guy really, Joey, but it's going to take time. Just like you did. You used to bully me. What if I had left you to your gang because I thought it was too late for you?" Yugi stared at him, and the determination in his eyes almost scared Joey. Yugi had become a lot more assertive now the Pharaoh wasn't here to do it for him.

"I'm going to help him. He deserves to be happy. I've seen him vulnerable, especially today, and there's a whole lot of hope for him. You know me. I don't give up."

Joey couldn't argue with that. He wanted to trust Yugi was making the right decision, but he didn't trust Kaiba.  
He was Yugi's best friend. Kaiba would have to get in line.  
…

Hi! I'm going to try upload a new chapter once a day, but at least once a week until this story is finished. I understand that Kaiba crying is a bit OOC, but this is development. He's letting himself feel things.  
-Alistair


	4. Chapter 4

-EGYPT- 

"You're so tiny." Priest Seto mumbled, Heba's hand rested on his. "Not that it's a bad thing…but you seem so fragile."  
"We both know I'm anything but."  
"Your determination scares me." Seto chuckled. Heba smiled, and cocked his head slightly.  
"One day, your determination will rival mine." 

-JAPAN-

"Wheeler. I'm surprised you actually came."  
"You obviously knew what you were doing, Kaiba. I never turn down free food."  
Kaiba had asked Joey to meet him in a fast food restaurant. He was wearing his school clothes to try and avoid being noticed, and for the most part, it was working.

"So, what's the deal, Kaiba?" Joey asked, biting into his burger, making a complete mess of himself.  
"I need some information." Kaiba coughed. "And…I thought you'd appreciate it."  
Joey eyed him cautiously. Yugi had said he was trying, and he did look pretty uncomfortable. This wasn't his strong point. Joey smirked cockily, mouth still covered in ketchup.  
"What info have I got that you don't?"  
"It's about Yugi."

Joey sighed. He wasn't looking for a punch up with the boy who owned the city, but he needed to make a point.  
"Look, Kaiba, I know you're trying to be friends with people. And that's good, but Yugi's my best friend. You can be friends, but this is the one position I come first on, and I'm not letting you take that too."  
Kaiba nodded, staring at the table. He had expected as much. Joey was quite a jealous individual and had no problem showing it. The whole new Duel Disk fiasco was enough to prove that.

"And as his best friend, I'm gonna say that if you're making friends with him for any other reason than wanting to spend time with him, you need to stop now. No one uses my pal." Joey continued, poking at the burger, too busy thinking of ground rules to eat. Kaiba again understood his suspicion.

"Yugi…he's a great guy. Who wouldn't wanna be friends with him?" Joey grinned. "He just wants the best for everyone, y'know?"  
"I do." Kaiba responded, poking at his own greasy food. It wouldn't have been his first choice, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew that if he stood a chance of being any closer to Yugi, he'd have to convince Joey he was safe. 

"He doesn't think of himself at all. It worries me sometimes. He's so busy running around after everyone else that he doesn't have time to think about himself." Kaiba sighed. He related to that in Yugi.  
"But he's a little ball of sunshine about it. Nothing bothers him. He does it with that huge smile on his face and it's…you can't look away, can you? It's infectious. Is that why people are drawn to him?"  
"You…can't look away?" Joey asked, eyebrow raised. Kaiba wasn't even focusing on Joey.  
"He just has to set those eyes on you and you're stuck. Those damned eyes; I can't get them out of my head. He told me I could phone him if I needed him. I can't do it. What if I phoned too much? He doesn't get annoyed by anything but he must have a breaking point, right? No one can be that perfect…"

Joey listened to Kaiba, eyes wide. Did he hear himself? Did he even understand what he was saying? Kaiba slammed his hand down on the table. Joey had never seen him so confused. He looked weak. Kaiba finally looked up and Joey could see what information Kaiba needed. His face was asking for help. 

"Is this what it's like to have friends?" Kaiba asked. "I can't sleep and I can't eat. How do you guys function?"  
Joey sighed and shook his head, laughing to himself.  
"What's so funny, Wheeler?"  
"I know exactly what's happening, but I think it's better if you figure this one out by yourself." Joey gave him a thumbs up. "When you do figure it out, you can buy me another burger and we'll talk it over."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Kaiba huffed impatiently. Joey smiled.  
"Stop thinking so much. Start feeling. That's what Yugi would say, isn't it? So do it."

They sat in silence. Kaiba suddenly picked up his burger, and demolished it in a way that put Joey to shame. Joey grinned.  
"Been a while since you ate, huh?"  
"Days. Needed that." Kaiba admitted. Joey finished his burger just as quickly.  
"Then we'll have to make sure we meet up like this more often. Gotta make sure your pals eat, right?" Joey smiled. Kaiba's eyes widened, before he nodded slightly.  
"Yeah. Pals." 

Across the street, a man pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
"Get me information on the blonde."  
"Roger that."

…

"So, how did it go with Joey?" Mokuba asked, excitedly. Seto actually had people to talk about now, and it made for better conversation.  
"Fine. We…it wasn't even that bad." Kaiba was still in shock. Joey really was a simple guy. As long as Yugi wasn't hurt, Joey was good.  
"I'm glad! What did you talk about?"  
"I told him that being friends with Yugi…it almost makes me feel sick but in a good way? And Whe-Joey said that I had to figure it out." Kaiba started pacing his room. He couldn't figure out what Joey had meant. Maybe he was thinking too deeply into it. 

Mokuba smiled and looked up at the new Dark Magician in his room. It hadn't been mentioned, but he thought he understood what Joey meant. His brother was changing in front of his eyes for the better. If he had been willing to die for Yugi about two weeks ago, Mokuba couldn't imagine what he'd be capable of now.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Mokuba ran to answer it and was handed a letter addressed to Seto. He handed it to his brother and watched. Kaiba read it out loud for Mokuba's sake.  
"Seto Kaiba,  
One million at the docks by sunrise  
Or we won't be needing him anymore."  
Kaiba's eyes widened. No… 

He darted for the phone and furiously started typing. He had the number memorized from the amount of times he'd attempted to ring, only to drop it last second. He waited for the dial tone. Please, he needed to hear…  
"Hello?"  
Thank God, he was okay.  
"Yugi, it's Seto." Kaiba sighed. "I just…"  
Yugi was crying.  
"What's wrong? Yugi?" He asked. There was a short silence.  
"Joey's disappeared. His phone is dead. He's not home. No one knows where he is. I'm scared, Seto." Yugi squeaked.  
"I'll be right over." Kaiba dropped the call, and went for his jacket.  
"What's wrong, big brother? Who did they take?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba grimaced.  
"They took Joey, and they're going to pay for it."

…

Hi! I'm loving this story so far. I hope you are too!  
If you want to see anything, let me know.  
-Alistair


	5. Chapter 5

-EGYPT-

Heba was sad. Something about a family member. Once you joined the Pharaoh's Palace, you renounced your family, but Heba had heard about a death of a sibling, and had been out on the balcony in silence for hours.  
Seto didn't understand, but he wrapped his arms around the small boy. Heba did not resist.  
"I'm here. I'm always here if you need me." 

-JAPAN-

Kaiba opened the door. Solomon had waited downstairs for him to arrive. He gestured behind the counter and up the stairs, and Kaiba merely nodded in thanks before racing up them. Solomon smiled. Kaiba seemed to have come a long way since his days of tearing up other people's cards. 

Kaiba found Yugi sat on his bed, curled into a ball, sobbing. Kaiba's chest constricted, and it was literally painful to watch. He sat on Yugi's bed next to him and sighed.  
"I know where he is. I can fix it."  
"Why him?" Yugi sobbed suddenly. "Why him, and not me?"

"Because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kaiba sighed, shuffling ever so slightly closer. "They must have seen him with me today. They've taken him hostage. We can go get him."

Kaiba held out a hand to pull Yugi up. He finally looked up, big eyes reddened and wet with tears, and took the hand gently. As he stood, he barged forward, wrapping his arms around Kaiba, shaking slightly.  
"Thank you for coming here."  
Kaiba smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.  
"I'm here. I'm always here if you need me."

…

They pulled up at the docks.  
"Yugi, stay in the car." Kaiba ordered.  
"But why?"  
"If they know we're friends, they might try and take you too. Stay here and stay safe, okay?"  
Yugi nodded and sat back down. Kaiba decided to get out of the car; he didn't want Joey in trouble any longer. 

As he walked towards the docks, two masked men with Joey in tow appeared. Joey looked unharmed apart from a cut lip, and he looked up at Kaiba.  
"I didn't expect you to come."  
"That's what pals do, isn't it?" Kaiba stated. Joey grinned.  
"The money?" One of the masked men asked. Kaiba waved a briefcase in front of them. As soon as he had handed it over, they let Joey go. He strolled over calmly to Kaiba.

"They're armed." He murmered.  
"Walk away slowly. When he talks, run." Kaiba nodded. Both of them started heading back towards the car when one of them called out to his friend.  
"It's just trading cards."  
"It's just WHAT?"  
"Run." Kaiba barked.

The two of them jumped into the car in a hurry. Yugi tried to talk but both of the taller boys were screaming at the driver.  
"GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"YOU HEARD THE MAN! DRIVE!"  
"Yes, Mr Kaiba."  
As the car pulled away, they heard the screech of another car as it rolled up behind them.  
"What's going on?" Yugi asked. Kaiba snickered slightly.  
"They asked for a million. Not a chance. Instead they got a briefcase of old cards I have no interest in."  
"They had guns!" Joey exclaimed. "And you gave them Duel Monsters?"  
"I didn't know they had guns until you told me!" Kaiba argued. "Besides, we're all okay, and Yugi can be happy again."

Yugi stared at him. Kaiba didn't know how to react.  
"What, is that weird to say? That you want to see your friends happy?"  
"No, but I…I didn't expect you to care so much." Yugi finally cracked a smile. Kaiba sighed in relief. He hadn't sounded dumb or like a creep. 

As the car turned the corner, there were a few loud bangs. All of them ducked.  
"Will they give up already?" Joey asked.  
"What is it with people trying to kill us recently?" Yugi added. Kaiba smiled, trying not to laugh. Yugi turned to him and smiled. The car pulled up outside Kaiba Corp.  
"Call Security! Tell them I need them out here now!"

The driver pushed a button, and armed security guards poured out of the front door. The guys in the car halted immediately, and started to reverse.  
"Okay, we should be safe." Kaiba nodded, and the three of them opened the doors. The guards greeted Kaiba, and Joey followed him in. Yugi didn't move.  
"What's up, Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi was looking at where the car had been.  
"Guys, I don't think they're driving away." Yugi mumbled. Kaiba and Joey watched as the car reversed slowly and came to a halt. They sat still, watching the guards.  
"Yugi, come inside." Kaiba ordered. Yugi took a step back and saw a flash of a gun.  
"Yugi, come on, it'll be…"  
"I can't."  
Kaiba went to approach him, and Yugi turned.  
"Kaiba don't!"  
There was another bang.

Kaiba stared at Yugi, who was shaking and looking down.  
"Yugi, are you…?"  
Yugi pulled a hand away from his stomach. His palm was stained a deep red.  
"Kaiba…"  
"YUGI!"

…  
Kaiba paced the hospital corridor. Joey shook his head. The guards had fired on the car as soon as everyone had realized what had happened. The bullet had entered Yugi's stomach, and Kaiba waited to hear back from the Doctor.  
"This is my fault." Kaiba growled. "I shouldn't have tried to move him. I should have trusted him."  
"You were trying to keep him safe." Joey sighed. "I would have done the same."  
"How are you so calm?" Kaiba asked. " Aren't you worried? Aren't you…"  
"Scared?" Joey finished. "Yeah, sure I am, but it's Yug. He'll pull through. He always does."

Kaiba couldn't forget the fear in his eyes. He had just fixed one problem and then had to make it ten times worse. Had he given them the money, would they have just left him? This wouldn't have happened if Joey hadn't have been kidnapped, which was also his fault, and…

"I keep hurting him." Kaiba muttered. Joey raised an eyebrow.  
"This is all my fault. Maybe I should just leave him alone so I can't hurt him anymore."  
Joey suddenly started laughing. Kaiba glared at him, fists clenched.  
"This isn't the time to be laughing!"  
"You couldn't leave Yugi if you tried. This wasn't your fault, okay, you didn't ask for him to get shot."  
"I put him in danger." Kaiba sighed. "I let him get hurt."  
"He's not going to blame you for anything, so why should you?" Joey asked.

Kaiba was dying to be in the room with him. Just the idea of a Doctor coming out and telling him they'd lost him, that the surgery had failed and…  
"Kaiba, man…okay, it's okay, he's gonna be fine, don't cry…"  
"I need him to be okay!" Kaiba sobbed, gritting his teeth, hating himself for being so vulnerable. "He's hurt and I can't do anything and I should have been better and I need him to be okay!" Just the idea of not being able to see his smiling face again. 

"I can't…" Kaiba wheezed.  
"You can't what?" Joey asked.  
"I can't live without him."

…

This one was really fun to write! Let's take something terrible and make it worse!  
Kaiba's gonna realize eventually. I can't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

-EGYPT-

The boy was covered in bandages. A trip down the stone steps had done it. The Pharaoh had tried to punish Heba's seamstress but Heba had begged him not to. Yes, the clothes had been too long, but it was a one off mistake.  
Priest Seto had to admit that he also would have happily disposed of the woman, but Heba had a point.

"I'm fine. I've had ointments and oils. I'll be fine." He smiled.  
"But you could have broken your neck." Seto growled. "You could have died."  
"But I didn't!" Heba grinned. "And besides, dying isn't scary."  
"I'm not ready to lose you yet."

…

-JAPAN-

Kaiba and Joey were finally allowed into the room. The bullet had been removed, Yugi had woken up and everything appeared to be okay. They had been warned that Yugi had been administered a large amount of painkillers, which Kaiba had given no thought to until Yugi opened his mouth.

"You guys are the loveliest! I didn't think anyone would want to see me."  
"Why not, Yug?" Joey asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Because…uh, because I'm short. And girls…girls don't like short guys. Do…do guys like short guys?"  
"Well, someone has to be the short one." Joey smirked. "Like if you dated Kaiba. He's really tall. He'd have to have a short partner."  
"But Kaiba likes girls! Right? Or am I wrong?" Yugi asked, staring confusedly at Kaiba. Kaiba sighed.  
"I guess…both is good."  
"Typical Kaiba." Joey grinned. "Gotta have everything."  
"Wait! Kaiba!" Yugi grinned. "Do you think…do you think I'm pretty?"

"I'll be right back." Joey laughed, nodding at Kaiba. "Need a drink." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kaiba turned back to a very expectant Yugi.

"So?"  
"Are you going to remember any of this when you're not under the influence?"  
"Probably not." Yugi giggled to himself. Kaiba smirked. This was rather entertaining to watch.  
"Then, yeah, I think you're pretty."  
Yugi stopped, jaw dropping open and eyes growing wide.  
"Seto Kaiba just said I'm pretty." He whispered to himself. He suddenly smiled at Kaiba.  
"I think you're pretty too!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! You have really pretty eyes." Yugi leant over to be face to face with Kaiba. Had it been anyone else, Kaiba would have pushed them away, but this was different somehow. 

Yugi suddenly reached out, dragging a thumb across Kaiba's bottom lip. Kaiba was frozen in place from the strangeness of it until Yugi spoke.  
"Your lips always looked really soft and I wanted to see if they were."  
"Are they?" Kaiba asked awkwardly, feeling his face going flush. On the one hand, he hated himself for showing this weakness, on the other hand, he was loving every second.

"The softest."

They sat in silence for a while, Kaiba mulling over Yugi's words and Yugi's mind elsewhere.  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Yugi suddenly asked. Kaiba's eyes widened and he coughed slightly.  
"N-no. You?" he asked. Yugi shook his head.  
"No. But your lips are really soft. Can I kiss you?" 

Kaiba exhaled deeply, before setting his mind straight.  
"No."  
"Why not?" Yugi asked, looking physically hurt.  
"Because you're high." Kaiba sighed. "And I wouldn't want you to regret it."  
"But what about when I'm not high?"  
"Then you can ask me again, if you remember and you want to."  
"Will you say yes?"  
"I…"

Did Kaiba want to let that happen? Yugi was his best friend. Was there anything more there? He looked at the expectant face and imagined it happening. His face felt hotter and he bit his lip. He wanted it. He wanted to kiss Yugi. But why? It wasn't like he was in love or anything…  
He suddenly remembered what he and Joey had talked about in the restaurant and it all suddenly made sense. He feel back, tipping his chair on to the floor with a crash.

"Seto!" Yugi laughed. "Are you okay? There's lots of nurses if you're not!"  
Kaiba sat up, breathing heavily. Could that even be a possibility? Would Yugi see him like that in a sober mind? Where the hell was Wheeler?

"I'm fine, Yugi." He muttered. Yugi frowned and patted the bed sheet.  
"You look scared." He frowned, extending his arms. "Do you need a hug?"

Kaiba took the offer up. Even if it was Yugi scaring him, he knew that Yugi was the only thing that could make him feel better. The tiny boy was so precious, and Kaiba wasn't too used to hugs but he knew what he was experiencing was a good thing. It didn't feel like an invasion on his personal space. He wanted Yugi there.

After spending an hour or so with him, Kaiba and Joey left the hospital.  
"What gives?" Joey asked suddenly. "You've been quiet since I got back to the room. Did something happen?" Joey asked, eyebrow raised.  
"No, I just…" Kaiba started, before stopping himself.  
"I think it's time we went for another burger."  
"You figured it out then?" Joey grinned. Kaiba stared at him in disbelief. 

"How did you know before me?" He asked. "Was it that obvious?"  
"You and Yugi clicked. And fast." Joey started. "You didn't want to leave his side. The way you talked about him at the restaurant sealed the deal."  
"And you…you don't mind?" Kaiba asked. Joey shook his head.  
"You were never a threat to me. You're not trying to be his best friend, you're trying to be…something else. And I think it's good for you."  
"Do you think Yugi…and I…" Kaiba didn't want to ask. 

"Would he feel the same? I have no idea. You'll have to ask." Joey smirked. Kaiba had a feeling he was hiding crucial information, but decided to let it go.  
"I'm going to need help." Kaiba admitted. Joey gave him a thumbs up.  
"Already on it, Kaiba. The gang are meeting at Burger World tomorrow at noon. We expect you there." Joey went to walk off, and Kaiba stood, staring.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not the only one who noticed the way you look at him."  
…

Hey! Sorry about the three day break, its been hectic. But, its finally getting somewhere! I hope you're enjoying this so far!  
-Alistair


	7. Chapter 7

-EGYPT-

Heba was busy. He understood that. He wasn't there to chat all day; he had to rehearse for shows. And then put on shows. And then plan and rehearse more shows. Seto didn't understand how Heba managed to keep coming up with new ideas. Surely he'd done everything? 

He sat looking out on to the city, huffing to himself. There was nothing new, nothing exciting. He realized in that moment that he needed to get himself a friend.

Heba wasn't a friend anymore. This much he knew. Heba had become something else entirely, but Seto didn't ever think he could tell him that.  
He needed a plan.

…

-JAPAN-

Kaiba hesitated slightly before wondering into the restaurant. Other than Ryou and Joey, who at this point he was sure didn't mind his presence, he didn't know about the others yet. Tristan and Tea could be happy about it, as they seemed to be happy about everything, or protective of their little club.

The group looked up as he approached. Ryou waved and Joey nodded. The other two seemed a bit awkward and out of place. At least he wasn't the only one.  
"How have you been, Kaiba?" Ryou asked. "Joey told us about the kidnapping."

"It sounded terrifying." Tea muttered. "But Yugi's alright and that's what matters, right?"  
"Definitely." Kaiba nodded.

Joey suddenly took the conversation over.  
"Speakin' of which, Kaiba's here for some advice." He grinned.  
"About what?" Tristan asked. Kaiba slowly turned to Joey.  
"You didn't tell them?"  
"Nah. Thought I'd leave that to you. It means more that way." Joey smirked. Although he had a point, Kaiba knew it was also to place him on the spot. He tried to think of how to word it, would open his mouth to speak, and then shut it again, not quite sure how to put it. 

"If it's got you this quiet, it must be big." Tea smiled. At least she was trying to understand. Kaiba sighed.  
"It's Yugi."  
"What about him?" Tristan asked. "Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, I mean, Yugi's my problem. No, not problem, that's not the right word. He… I…" Kaiba glared at Joey and Joey gestured for him to continue. He huffed and clenched his fists, staring at the table. 

"If…someone…"  
"You."  
"Yeah, thanks Wheeler. If someone was to ask Yugi…on a date, how would they…guys?" Kaiba stopped, staring at Tristan and Tea. Tristan had a huge smirk plastered over his face and it was almost as bad as Joey's. Tea looked as if she were about to burst.

"Tea?' Ryou asked. She inhaled deeply.

"You like Yugi?"  
"Yes."  
"You 'like' like Yugi."  
"…If you want to put it like that, yes." Kaiba sighed. Tea inhaled again, before screaming.  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier!"  
"Give him a break, Tea." Joey smiled. "Poor guy's just figured it out himself."  
"I honestly never expected to be called poor by you, Wheeler." Kaiba smirked.  
"Yeah, well I've got feelings in abundance. You've got maybe one or two on a good day."  
"I'm surprised you know what abundance means."  
"GUYS!"

Kaiba and Joey silenced themselves. There were more pressing matters at hand.  
"So, a date?" Tristan asked.  
"Anything that Yugi's never had the chance to do before, but he's always wanted." Kaiba muttered. "I want to give him something he's never had before."  
There was a silence.  
"There's always…" Ryou started. Everyone looked up.  
"Always what?"  
"He used to tell me that sometimes he wanted to just run away to a cliff or something. And that he wanted to just sit and watch the sun go down over Domino. He said the idea felt familiar but he'd never done it."  
"That's really sweet." Tea smiled. "Typical Yugi."  
"Exactly!" Joey grinned. "Yug was never interested in things, was he? He likes memories."

Kaiba knew just the place. He often had the urge himself. Because of it, he had built a tower for Kaiba Corp overlooking the North side of Domino. He thought standing on the balcony and staring over the edge would somehow kill the urge. It always felt like something was still missing however.

"Got it." Kaiba nodded. "I have an idea. But I want it to be a surprise. You have to get him there." He sat and explained the location and the routes. They all agreed with smiles on their faces and it wasn't long before Kaiba had to run off to tell Mokuba his part of the plan.

"So, what did you guys think of that?" Joey asked.  
"I guessed." Ryou smiled. Joey grinned at him.  
"I just wasn't expecting Kaiba of all people…" Tristan sighed. "But if they'll both be happy…you reckon Yugi likes him back?"  
"Without a doubt. If you ever get the chance to see them together when they think they're alone, you'll know."  
"That's kind of stalking, Joey." Ryou laughed.  
"Hey, not my fault hospital windows go one way." Joey sighed. "But they're good for each other. I promise."

…

"Mokuba!" Kaiba burst into the meeting room, currently being led by his brother. He didn't care about the meeting at all.  
"Mokuba! I need your help and advice!"  
"What's the emergency, big bro?" Mokuba asked, confused.  
"I…need to decide what I'm wearing. On a date."

There was silence in the boardroom for about three seconds, before Mokuba jumped up on the table towards Kaiba.  
"You're finally going on a date with Yugi! We've got to find a nice shirt or something! When is it? Did you ask him? What do the others think?"

"Mokuba, one thing at a time." Kaiba smiled, ruffling his hair as they left the meeting half finished. He knew that if anyone had figured things out, it would be Mokuba.  
"It's a surprise."  
"Oh! This is going to be so good! What does he like to eat? I can ask the kitchen to prepare anything he wants! Leave it to me!" 

Kaiba sighed and knelt in front of him.  
"Nothing fancy. This isn't about showing off, this is about…him. And being honest. You understand?"  
Mokuba smiled, realizing just how serious Kaiba was.  
"I'll pull some blankets on to the balcony."  
"Now you're speaking my language."

Hi! I'm so sorry this has taken so long! Between starting Uni and the mother of all breakdowns, I forgot to upload this. I think there'll be another two chapters, so look out for that.  
Thanks!  
-Alistair


	8. Chapter 8

-EGYPT- 

They'd finally managed to catch up, and the balcony suddenly felt like home again. They small talked, catching up on what each other had been up to. Still, the looming weight of unanswered questions hung over their shoulders.  
"Heba?" Seto asked. The small boy stared up at him and smiled, leaning lazily on the stonework.  
"Hmm?"  
"I need to…you can't forget me." He sighed. Heba raised an eyebrow.  
"I have the feeling it'll work out regardless."  
"But I…" Seto was silenced by Heba's shushing. Heba grabbed his hand, smiling up, and Seto could have sworn he saw galaxies in those eyes.  
"I know. And I love you too."  
…

-JAPAN-

Yugi had been resting up at the Game Shop since his hospital visit. He'd done the odd bit of cleaning or organizing stock, but he was starting to miss seeing his friends. The bell on the door suddenly rang, and he turned to serve the next customer.  
"Hi, how can I…Joey? You okay?"  
Joey looked like he'd just run a mile, and was wheezing. He looked up and nodded.  
"Kaiba…Mokuba said there's something wrong."  
Yugi dropped what he was doing.  
"Where is he? Do you know where they are?"  
"North Domino Tower." Joey huffed. Yugi nodded in thanks, before picking up a jacket.  
"Sorry Joey, I would stay longer, but you know what he's…"  
"I know. Go." Joey smiled, giving him a thumbs up. Yugi grinned and ran out the door.

Yugi pushed his hands on to his knees and huffed. The uphill run and pretty much done him in, and was probably the most exercise he'd had since recovery. He was feeling a bit light headed when suddenly he heard a voice.  
"Yugi! I'm glad you made it!"  
Yugi looked up and smiled.  
"Hi, Mokuba. Where's Seto? Is he okay?"  
"Yeah, he's just been acting really strange lately." Mokuba commented, sounding rather stressed.  
"I'll talk to him." Yugi smiled, slowly regaining his breath. "Where is he?"  
"Elevator up. Floor seven. Straight down the hall, sharp left."

Yugi nodded, slowly jogging past him and into the building. A few security guards looked him up and down, but didn't get in his way. That was definitely more lax than usual. Yugi couldn't help but think something was really wrong.

…  
He got into the elevator and pressed for floor seven. He tried to picture what he was in for. Was Kaiba upset or depressed? Was he shutting himself off again? Yugi still felt bad for what had happened at the hospital, but there had been truth in it. Kaiba had become something new to him. He wanted to spend more time with him, but knew he was a busy man. As strong as his feelings were, he never expected them to be returned. Regardless, he wanted Kaiba to be okay. More than okay, happy. He deserved that much.  
Yugi exited the elevator and ran down the hall. At the end, Mokuba had said to take a sharp left. Yugi expected a door. As he turned however, he stopped. There was no door.

Instead, there was a balcony, and on it, blankets of different shapes and sizes. Glasses and jugs were placed about, and plates with little sandwiches and biscuits.  
"Looks good, right?" Said a deep voice behind him. Yugi jumped and turned around, to see Seto smiling.  
"You worried me! Everyone said you'd been acting out and I panicked!" Yugi started, before Kaiba nodded.  
"I have been acting very out of the usual. Come sit with me. I've got some explaining to do."

…

"Domino looks amazing from up here." Yugi muttered, not really intending for anyone to hear it. Kaiba nodded.  
"There's a reason I had this place built. I went scouting at several locations in the chopper before deciding this one was the right one."  
"You've got an eye for it." Yugi smiled. This is perfect."  
Kaiba looked away at the compliment, trying to hide his face.  
"Come on, Moto. Me and Mokie didn't make all these sandwiches for nothing."

They sat and ate, catching up on each other. Kaiba was interested in how Yugi's recovery was going. Yugi wanted to know if Kaiba had any new plans for KaibaCorp, of which he had several.  
Both looked out at the sunset.  
"We've been here for hours." Yugi suddenly realized, before looking back over to Kaiba. "But why?"  
Kaiba sighed, again struggling to find the words. He wanted to grab Yugi's hand to talk to him, to make it seem more safe, but couldn't bring himself to. Instead, his hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket instead. Kaiba hissed mentally. A hand would have made him look confident, but the sleeve? Pathetic.  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, concerned.  
"Yes and no." Kaiba replied. "I haven't slept in days. That was the first proper meal I've had in a while. I feel sick."  
"Have you spoken to a Doctor?" Yugi asked. Kaiba shook his head and chuckled.  
"Not that kind of sick. More like, something's been plaguing my mind. But it's a good thing, and don't want it to stop." He took a breath. "I guess I just need answers."  
"What answers? Is it something I'll know? Is it about Atem? I…"  
"No, Yugi, for once, it's not." Kaiba sighed. Of course Yugi would think that. Kaiba had given him no reason to think otherwise.  
"It's you, Yugi."

Yugi suddenly panicked. Had he done something wrong?  
"Seto, I'm really sorry about the hospital visit! I didn't know what I was saying, and I just…" Yugi stopped. Kaiba was laughing.  
"Yugi, that was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen or heard." Kaiba chuckled. "But it's not that. Well, it kind of is." He cleared his throat.  
"I've been thinking about you a whole lot, even before then. I used to see you as someone who was always trying to one up me, but even that gave me purpose, and recently, it's been like I need to see you, and at first I didn't understand why. But I do now." There was a silence as he tried to piece his words together.  
"Yugi, do you remember what you said in the hospital? And what I said?"  
"How could I forget?" Yugi replied sheepishly. "I asked you to kiss me and you said that I had to ask again when I was right in the head if that's what I wanted."  
"Right." Kaiba smiled. "But we're both right in the head now. So, I wanted to ask you." Kaiba took a deep breath, and finally grabbed Yugi's hands.  
"Do I have your permission?"  
"For what?"  
"To kiss you, Moto. Jesus, I didn't think it'd be that hard to figure out. I've been moping after you like a sick puppy for months. Even Wheeler noticed it before I did. Did you really not know?"  
Yugi froze. Kaiba wanted to kiss him? Had there been warning signs?  
"I…I guess I was too caught up in my own head…thinking about you." Yugi mumbled. "It all came out at the hospital, but I was going to pass it off as a joke if you didn't feel the same…"  
"Well, I do." Kaiba smiled. Yugi could feel his hands shaking, and realized why. Kaiba probably hadn't been so open with anyone but Mokuba before. This was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.  
"So, do I have your permission?"

Yugi didn't respond. Instead, he suddenly leaned forward, and caught Kaiba's lips in his own. There was no hesitation anymore. It all just seemed to slot into place of its own accord. It was crazy, to think the boy who once resented him now relied on him, but Yugi wouldn't have it any other way.  
They separated slowly and almost reluctantly. Kaiba couldn't believe what he had just done, and sat frozen in place, wide eyed and unable to look away from Yugi. Yugi grabbed one of his hands, breaking him out of his trance and smiled.

"The sunset almost feels like home, doesn't it?"  
Kaiba's mind suddenly fell into the violet of Yugi's eyes and his chest went tight. Images of sand and stone and beautiful dancers scorched his mind. He almost jumped back, but Yugi kept him in place. The smaller boy shuffled over slowly, before planting himself in Kaiba's lap so the two could watch the sunset together.  
"I told you it'd work out." Yugi mumbled. Kaiba sank his head into Yugi's shoulder, and Yugi felt his head jerk. Wet patches from on his shoulder.  
"We remembered." He sobbed quietly. Yugi leaned back and sighed.  
"I don't think I could have ever forgotten you."

…

AH IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT.

I was gonna post another chapter, but after editing, I'm kinda happy with this tie up.  
I hope you enjoyed it!

-Alistair 


End file.
